


[PodFic] A Million Crawling Thoughts a Minute

by Crazyphangirl



Series: The Thoughts of You Series [Podfic] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't suppose to be here</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] A Million Crawling Thoughts a Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a million crawling thoughts a minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105547) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Well, Hello!! It's been almost two years since I podficced, I'm not even sure 2015 happened, so much shit went down in my real life that I neglected the fandom and was mostly a spectator since the summer of 2014. BUT here I am back again, and I do have some Awesome Projects coming up lined up, starting with this AMAZING work of pure prose. And more multi-parted! I hope you enjoy! And of course go and give love, ALL the love to the author, without the author I wouldn't have anything to read!!

a million crawling thoughts a minute Podfic  
Time: 10 minutes.  
Listen here! http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ujhh6k2ddy8hau6/A_Million_crawling_thoughts_a_minute.mp3


End file.
